Christmas Printing Projects
by csisk8rchica
Summary: Something unexpected is printed out for someone by someone PLEASE R and R!! I live off reviews!!!!!


Title: Christmas printing projects Author: Sara Summary: something unexpected happens. Archive: tell me where Rating: G Feedback: LOTS AND LOTS!!!!! Disclaimer: Not mine, and they never will be.  
  
"UHHHH." Grissom, grunted as his printer decided to die on him just as he was about to print something.  
  
He threw his fist down in anger onto the table.  
  
"Hey. Griss. What's wrong?" A familiar figure stood in the doorway.  
  
Sara. Why was she here? Her shift ended hours ago. She can't see this.  
  
"Umm, nothing. nothing at all. Just having a few printing problems." He hoped she didn't stay.  
  
"Oh. Well let me help you with that." She walked towards the desk.  
  
"No! I mean, no that's ok. I can get it don't worry about it. Why don't you just go home and get some. sleep." He didn't want to offend her, but he couldn't let her see what he was working on.  
  
"Chill Grissom. It's ok." She reassured him.  
  
He sat back in his chair, running his hand over his face. He hoped she wouldn't be too objectionable to what would eventually, be spat out of the printer.  
  
He watched as she inquisitively examined the printer.  
  
"Ah. I found the problem. Seems that one of the cords is starting to come loose." She popped the cord back into the printer and it began running smoothly.  
  
Ahh. This was it. She was finally going to see what he had been stressing over.  
  
The paper that was being fed out of the printer was colorful, and looked as if it had a red rose on part of it.  
  
Once the printer had spat out the paper, Grissom reached to grab it, but Sara beat him to it.  
  
"Sara. Uh. That's mine." He reached up to grab it, but she turned away.  
  
She read the card aloud. " Sara, every day spent with you brings more and more joy to my heart. Being anywhere near you, or even thinking about you makes me happier even when I have had the worst day. You bring out a side of me that makes me want to love again. And the person I love is you. You may not feel the same way I do, but I just needed to tell you how I felt. I love you. With as much love that my heart is able to give, Grissom."  
  
Sara had tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Grissom, why didn't you want me to see this? I mean weren't you going to give it to me anyways?"  
  
"Yeah. I just wasn't sure how to give it to you, but you've got it now. Sara, its ok if you don't feel the same way. I just."  
  
"No. Grissom. I do. I love you. I always have. You've just been so blind to notice."  
  
"Sara. I'm sorry."  
  
"Grissom, don't be sorry." she took a few steps closer to him, and reached out her hand. He stood from his chair and took her small hand into his larger one.  
  
They walked towards the door but Grissom stopped just inside the doorway.  
  
"Merry Christmas Sara." He took his gaze from her eyes to just above their heads.  
  
Above them hung a small collection of mistletoe that the janitor must have hung to try and bring the spirit of Christmas into the lab.  
  
Their lips slowly began to close the gap. They both felt jolts of electricity course through their bodies from the touch. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was the most electrifying thing either had ever experienced. Everything felt so right.  
  
After they pulled away, they could still feel the energy coursing through them. She rested her forehead against his and spoke softly." Merry Christmas Grissom."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They had finally come together.  
  
They walked down the hall in silence and made there way to the parking lot. It was Christmas Eve and they both had the night off.  
  
He walked her to her car, and they stood in silence, both not sure what to say.  
  
"Goodnight Griss."  
  
"Sara?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you like to come over and have a cup of coffee?"  
  
"Yeah. I would, like that."  
  
He led her to the car, enjoying every moment he was spending close to her.  
  
"Sara, you are the best Christmas gift I have ever received."  
  
"Likewise Grissom. Likewise." 


End file.
